


A Deeper Sharing

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tpm100 prompt 'Children'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deeper Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Set during The Clone Wars 5x05.

Anakin's fingers briefly brush Obi-Wan's, as if accidentally. But that connection is entirely intentional and necessary for them both. 

As Ahsoka bows before her fallen friend, Anakin and Obi-Wan mourn with her, and for her. This particular loss of innocence is always difficult. It is – far more than braiding ceremonies or performing their first kata together – the true rite of passage in the Master-Padawan relationship. _This_ is what life as a Jedi is about, and watching Ahsoka learn that hurts him as much as it did with Anakin.

Obi-Wan can no longer deny that, in everything but name, she's _theirs_.


End file.
